


Their Apartment Was Quiet

by food_forever_Hufflepuff



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, I mean the poor man just needs a hug, I'm just trying to give it to him, M/M, happy Malcolm is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/food_forever_Hufflepuff/pseuds/food_forever_Hufflepuff
Summary: Malcolm takes a quiet moment to reflect and look around





	Their Apartment Was Quiet

Their apartment was quiet. But not the mausoleum quiet that Malcolm’s childhood house had been, that he, as a small child, had assumed all houses were. Nor was it the uneasy, empty, humming quiet of the Enterprise when Malcolm had stayed onboard when everyone else was with family on shore leave, back before Trip had begun insisting on taking him back to Florida with him. No, their apartment was not like that.

Their apartment was quiet and cozy, with early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains, casting a warm, reddish shadow across the living room. Books and PADDs and blankets strewn about and the many pictures of friends and family and of themselves, all held the subtle proofs of their life together, a life filled with intertwined fingers, lazy morning kisses, and unspoken declaration of love.

Their apartment smelled of pancakes and bacon and eggs cooling slowly in the warm kitchen in anticipation of Trip’s return from his early morning run. Hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon and topped with marshmallows, just how they liked it, in deep red mugs sat on the counter.

Malcolm stood wrapped in a comfy sweater, steeped in sunlight and cinnamon and contentment. Yes, Trip and Malcolm’s apartment was quiet, but it was the sort of quiet that made Malcolm think of one word: Home.


End file.
